Standard Transportation Excellent Maintenance Solutions xe2x80x9cSTEMS,xe2x80x9d is an online supplier of absolute information system""s technology designed for the transportation industries preventive maintenance and repairs. STEMS establishes electronic commerce programs designed to prevent accidents from occurring and also to reduce the risk of injuries resulting from misrepresentation of transportation or commerce motors. STEMS provide technical support to industries and corporations for the use of commercial motors, transport planes, and other transportation equipment by drivers of any transportation vehicle carrier. Its technical support provides thorough periodic preventive maintenance, pre-trip and post-trip, including mechanical failure analysis, before the vehicle is allowed on the public roads or airways.
The prevention of accidents in the transportation industry applies to every vehicle, person and employer of such persons as defined by law, who operates a commercial motor vehicle in commerce in any state. STEMS supplies transportation failure analysis and solutions, including standard transportation preventive maintenance inspection programs, scheduling, and forms, designed to assist industries and corporations with excellent analytical rundown of industrial problem quo solutions to preventive maintenance inspections xe2x80x9cPMIxe2x80x9d procedures. The scheduling of transportation equipment for maintenance inspection is made flexible through STEMS from the operating hours of the equipment, with maintenance intervals arranged in miles/kilometers obtainable. The preventive maintenance inspection is vital to the life of industries, airline industries, and the communities for many reasons.
It assures that drivers and pilots will be driving safe vehicles, though it is against the law and regulations to allow unsafe vehicles or planes out on the road. As such, STEMS will enable industries and corporations to DOT required preventive maintenance inspection programs, standard lubrication procedures and PMI scheduling, to enhance environmental safety standards on the supper highways and commercial environment of airways. With its services, vehicles will be assured that the designed life expectancies of their components are achieved. STEMS services ensure industrial safety by the distribution of transportation solutions to mechanical and electromechanical component failure analysis and solutions, preventive maintenance inspection procedures, through the transformation of transportation required maintenance inspection procedures into e-commerce transportation technology and solutions. Some companies have failed to follow the guideline setup to protecting everyone, including the carriers, the public, the clients and the drivers. This is because these companies lack the clear understanding that preventive maintenance inspection is the key to safety and assures that every component of the vehicle or plane must be in good running order.
Also, the vehicle must be in safe operating condition before it could be classified in service. Finding small problems during the preventive maintenance inspection and correcting them before they become big and expensive is vital to company""s operation and public safety. Accordingly, servicing the vehicle as scheduled will eliminate future repairs and safe money for the company. STEMS will supply online preventive maintenance inspection forms for A, B, C, D type preventive maintenance inspection programs. The forms will address all items that are relevant to the vehicle""s safety and which require periodic inspections to further ensure safe, efficient, reliable and trouble free operations of industrial equipment. The forms will include a step-by-step directory to finding defective components and how to identify said defective components through a rundown inspection.
Drivers and technicians will be re-educated on how to conduct and coordinate preventive maintenance inspection on vehicles and airplanes efficiently before the vehicles are put to service. That is, STEMS will provide pre-trip and post-trip inspection forms for the drivers to perform daily inspections before taking the vehicle to the road. Any discrepancy that will arise about the vehicle during the inspection will be reported to the fleet technicians or managers. Technicians will also follow a scheduled preventive maintenance inspection in addition to the drivers pre-trip and post-trip, from the reported mileage and hours of operation of the vehicles to eliminate any excuses that may arise from defective vehicles being put on the road. STEMS will also bring to the industrial environment, the same preventive maintenance programming required of DOT by law, that unfortunately, aren""t in place in about 85% of transportation and trucking industries. However, the law requires that drivers perform a pre-trip and post-trip inspection to assure that on service vehicles are safe before said vehicles are actually put to service. STEMS transformation of transportation industries safety programming and preventive maintenance inspection, with absolute solutions to transportation component failure analysis, and or vehicular failure, into e-commerce applied transportation solution technology is revolutionary. It enables signing-in companies hoping to avoid problems with the DOT safety and preventive maintenance regulations, keeping them updated through its services, with all the standard and up to date changes within the transportation industries preventive maintenance programs. In addition, it will help drivers and technicians know how to execute details of each inspection through a step-by-step rundown of the components and the keys to detecting signs of failures. The pre-trip and post-trip inspections will entitle safety and also enforce the driver""s awareness to the safety prescribed routine prevention. It will also assure the said drivers that only save vehicles are to be put on the road. The preventive maintenance inspection entitles scheduling the vehicles in a timely fashion, offering a systematical cook book rundown of the inspection procedures, including how to also detect defects and Correcting them before they become hazardous to the environment.
The preventive maintenance inspection enables a perfect assurance that all the fleets of in service vehicles are safe for the environment. STEMS will bring company personnel and maintenance managers to the awareness of its services and how the services are lined with the DOT regulations and the law required safeties. Preventive maintenance inspection xe2x80x9cPMIxe2x80x9d forms will orderly and systematically be provided to the technicians or corporate maintenance offices, outlining the components and parts that are to be checked and inspected during routine inspection. It is necessary, for records, that all PMI forms should be kept in order at all times because the records are required by DOT. The many useful need of the record is that: The record will provide vehicle history, which represent a study of the vehicle""s performance and failures. The record will provide the cost analysis of the vehicles. The record will help in planning PMI scheduling. The record will also help to provide maintenance history. Clients will log on to STEMS to gain access to its resources on the server database from anywhere. Industries will have to provide a password and username at logon in other to be allowed these services. The server will then authenticate the users and then allows access or total permission. The server naming convention will identify industries logon names and will replicate letterheads for any industry-requesting information. STEMS will keep a database of all fleet required maintenance records, which could be requested at any time by the company.
Motor carriers are required to maintain some of the records and information for every vehicle the industry""s control for thirty days or more. These records are:
(a) Vehicle identification numbers, which includes serial number year, tires size and company number.
(b) Schedule inspections to be performed, including the various types of inspection and due dates.
(c) Inspection, repair and maintenance records.
(d) Records of tests conducted on buses with push-out windows, emergency doors, and marking lights.
STEMS software will allow transportation industries to license its services online, and will also customize and integrate into the industries web sites. With the software, each registered mileage for any equipment in the industry""s fleet will be stored while counting the required mileage to enable generating a preventive maintenance program forms for that equipment. STEMS technology, which will sell to transportation industries and commercial companies, is a web-base warehouse of solutions to mechanical failure and subsequent transportation and trucking component failure analysis and solutions. Its software allows page-by-page pre-designed letterheads of signed-in companies. The software will permit its clients to sign-in, search for solutions, schedule preventive maintenance inspections, request preventive maintenance forms, request repair order forms, keep monthly records of maintenance activities, and also allow companies names be printed on each form. That is, when companies access solutions or preventive maintenance forms from STEMS, the print out forms on the company""s plain printing paper will print the company""s letterhead on each page. Thereby saving the company money for printing or ordering of preventive maintenance and repair order forms. The warehouse will serve as the integral part of data extraction of solutions, were all the compiled solutions and the designed preventive maintenance forms are stored. STEMS is a Web-based central transportation technology, offering solutions that give transportation industries access to improved maintenance, with extensive solutions to failure analysis. Information to STEMS will quickly and efficiently be accessed for the problem quo researched on, making said solutions a computational transportation e-business. Companies or subscribers will be able to access STEMS services from their desktop computers to STEMS Internet servers through the network or Internet, enabling a network of transportation telecommunication and system analysis technology for industrial and commercialized corporations.
The technology diagnoses mechanical, electromechanical, and hydro-mechanical problems by a typed in research mode from personal and networks computers that are linked to Tajintech Corporation""s servers or STEMS servers.
The present invention provides on-line services to its transportation clients, capturing the business of eliminating safety preliminaries in the industrial and commercial environment. Its services will grow to providing similar services in other parts of the world. Detailed analysis of any transportation equipment failure will enable transportation technicians and scientist to better their understanding of component failure and their electromechanical behaviors. This will accelerate the advancement of technologies in the transportation industries. The transformation of transportation industry to e-commerce technology will bring out good industrial management, which are very rare to find with hands on experiences. The applied technology of STEMS is made accessible anywhere in the country and around the world. Users or companies will need to sign in, and a programmed code will be assigned to the users while releasing a password that will enable the customer""s identity and allow users to utilize STEMS services. Companies will have to pay a monthly transaction or utility fee for the services of STEMS. Its software, which is designed for the very best services of STEMS, will manage other business processes to integrate the transportation industries routine demand for safety programs into e-commerce application to standard industrial solutions. By implementing STEMS system, there will be increased awareness and focus on transportation safety standards, with a cookbook directory to mechanical failure analysis and solutions, electromechanical failure analysis and solutions, electrical failure analysis and solutions, hydro-mechanical failure analysis and solutions. Also, technicians will gain experience applying their expertise in problem solving from the e-commerce cookbook application worldwide. These are enabled from the database warehouse by the software when a command is received.
Said command is indicative of the problem quo, integrating with the solutions to make output results seamlessly in accordance with the said problem quo.
The demand for safer highway is increasingly reducing industrial safety standards and occupational health injuries are increasing as a result. Still, correctly performed preventive maintenance procedures are critical to the operator""s safety, technician safety, and very reliable to the proper operation of the equipment. In accordance, the software for STEMS will manage industrial information, storing accessing data for the transportation e-commerce, and also transforming said data into a vast knowledge for industrial solutions. Accordingly, STEMS will implement safer industrial practices not only to advancing industrial standards, but also to reducing accidental injuries, deaths, and also reducing workers injuries and compensation cost. Industrial standards will also be improved and the risk factor will be reduced dramatically with STEMS application. The many pros with STEMS are; less break downs on the supper highway, less accidents on the highway, lower workers compensation cost, lower medical cost, less insurance fees, reduced industrial downtime, lower maintenance cost, expanded life of equipment, and increased profitability.